


Careless In Black

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Impala Sex, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Top Sam Winchester, True Love, Valentine's Day, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, attending a car show for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless In Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Dean was in heaven. If there was a paradise then this was it. The car show was in full swing and he was surrounded by gorgeous classic cars, from the 1974 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD455 to the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 LS6, to the 1969 Ford Boss 429 Mustang all the way to the 1969 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. 

All the hot rod ladies were looking lovely but none of them shined the way Baby did. She held Dean’s heart. He continued to ramble on to the man he’d been talking too, grinning brightly, and damn if he wasn’t boasting with pride and envy about his beloved Impala. 

“I’ll tell you, man, my baby is a beauty. She excites me and thrills me, and she has a gorgeous rear end. She looks good topless too. She’s a little high maintenance, but she’s worth it. I give her a little TLC and she’s cherry. Baby moans for me, purrs hot and sweet and sultry when I rev her. Now when it comes to washing her, the process is like making love to a beautiful woman. You’ve got to caress the bodywork, breathe softly and gently as you touch her sensually. Enjoy the feeling of her body underneath your fingertips, savor it and give every inch of her your loving attention, don’t rush. Also, make sure she’s wet, really wet; you don’t want to touch her when she’s dry, that rubs her raw and it doesn’t feel good to her. That’s no way to treat a beautiful lady. You have to love all of her with your heart; she’s a goddess, a queen, and you got to treat her right.” 

As Dean carried on talking the guy’s ear off, Sam stood to the side, grinning like a damn fool. His omega was so damn adorable. He never thought spending Valentine’s Day at a car show would be a good date but he was wrong. To hear Dean talking about Baby with such pride and love brought a dazzling smile to his face because seeing Dean so happy was the best way to spend the holiday. 

But it seemed that love lasted for a few more days after the show. 

Dean only has two loves in this world, his mate and his impala. Even though he’s an omega, Dean isn’t delicate or dainty. He is fiercely brave, charging into battle with his heart on his sleeve and his soul in the right place, determined to save as many people as he can. When it comes to his love for Baby he is just as fiercely devoted. 

Sam knows Dean has a love for the car, and most days he tolerant when his Omega spends more time with the metal beauty than with him. Today, however, enough is enough. Dean spent five hours under her skirt, tweaking and grinding, making sure she was oiled up so she would purr sweetly when he revved her engine, giving her cherry some TLC, followed by a wash, dry, and polish, sleeking her sexy curves to have her lookin’ good. 

Dean is covered in grease and grim, and he smells honey-sweet and musky and Sam, feeling jealous that the car was keeping all of his Omega’s attention, jumped Dean. He roughly shoves his mate up against the door and fists his shirt, shredding the cloth with razor sharp claws. 

“Sam! What the Hell?” Dean’s breath quickens as he comes face to face with his snarling Alpha. He wasn’t so much scared as he was completely turned on. 

“Backseat, now.” Sam growls, his beautiful eyes flashing golden as they roam up and down the freckle smooth skin on his brother’s rippling tone chest. If they had been inside he would have thrown his mate on the bed, growling lustfully as Dean would have automatically raised his ass high into the air to put his body into the perfect breeding position. 

But he did not want to wait until they were inside; he desired his mate now. 

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He easily let Sam shove him into the back seat and fuck him seven ways from Sunday; with every grind of Sam’s hips, his cock thrusting deep and spreading him wide open, Dean gasps and a moans, holding tight to his mate as Sam fucks him raw. Sam knows Dean will, keeps his hips at the perfect angle so every thrust hits his sweet spot over and over again until Dean feels like he is losing his mind from the pleasure pumping through his body. 

He tries to rut back against the dick filling him up, but Sam goes all Al[ha on him and snarls, roughly shoves him face first down onto the cool leather seat, using his bulk weight to pin him in place as he pounds his ass. The dominance only adds fuel to Dean's fire; he makes all sorts of pretty sounds as Sam quickly pistoned his hips in and out of Dean’s tight heat. The pleasure is all too strong and Dean comes untouched, spilling in thick droplets of milky white cum as his brother’s knot binds them together, shivering and groaning when he feels Sam spill inside him. 

Now, lost in the warm blaze of his orgasm, Dean lays on his side tucked into Sam’s embrace, nuzzling under his brother’s chin as Sam pets him lovingly. He’s warm and content, cozy blissful in Sam’s affectionate embrace, however, he squirms when his mate slips a hand between their bellies and lazily starts stroking his semi-softening cock. 

Dean groans as his oversensitive nerves burn and he wiggles helplessly, torn between trying to get away from the touch and pressing into the warmth. Not that he could escape if he wanted to, and he truly doesn’t want to stray from Sam's sensual touch, the knot keeps them tied, keeps him right where Sam wants him. 

Sam growls and nibbles on Dean’s lush soft lips, his hand encasing Dean's swollen cock and giving a slow, teasing stroke. “I want you hard again, baby. Don’t want you to go soft; wanna feel you come again. You spent all day giving your baby love and attention, and you ignored me. So now it’s my turn to give you all my love and attention.” Sam strokes Dean with a warm snug grip, feeling the softening flesh quivering as the thickness pulls taut. Dean whimpers breathlessly; he feels like he can’t get hard this quick but his cock is throbbing, already spilling sticky pre-cum to slick Sam’s hand. 

“We’re going to go again as soon as I can pull out; I’m gonna fuck you again and again. Going to tie you up all pretty and give you as much love as you gave your baby.” 

A blessing or a curse? Dean’s not sure, but he’s about to find out. 

But for now, while they are knotted, Sam is perfectly content to cuddle his mate like a teddy bear. Dean knows his alpha well, knows that while the sex is always amazing, his mate would like their breeding to produces pups. And it’s more than that; if Sam had his way they would settle down in the suburbs, have a house with a dog and a white picket fence and have a littler of pups, a house filled with childish laughter and pure joy. 

While Dean is a hunter at heart and the domestic life has never really worked out, he is fond of the idea of a house full of pups, their little faces smiling at him, cheeks pink and cubby, and their giggling laughter would be music to his ears, like a favorite song. Maybe, just maybe, one day he could have that with Sam. For now, he will happily accept the soft kisses his mate, the love of his life, presses to his lips. 

For now, this is their happily ever after. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/405172.html?thread=66914996#t66914996)


End file.
